A Dangerous Path OLD
by jenksy
Summary: The old, original version of A Dangerous Path. The new one is up enjoy!
1. Intro

Intro  
  
It was a regular school day.  
"We have a new student today class,"said Miss Herts"his name is Eddie and he transfered from America I hope you'll all welcome him." Just then a brown haired boy walked in right on cue.He was wearing dark blue jeans that were so dark it seemed that they were black, and a white T-shirt. His shoes were white as well. "Take your seat young man"said Miss Herts. He took a seat next to Jeremie. "Open your text books to page 294 we are reviewing what we learned about last week..." "Hey Ulrich" asked Odd not paying attention as usual,"you know anything about the new kid?" "No" Ulrich replied, "why?" "Just wondering." "Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" asked Miss Herts. Eddie spoke as Odd was going to say somthing "I overheard them, they were saying that the problem you have just stated is wrong."He spoke on while no one in the class understood what he said but Jeremie. "Well oh, your right, sorry for yelling at you Odd. Eddie grinned.The bell rang,"Class is over remember to study for our quiz tommorrow." As Eddie was getting up with his books and papers Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich came up to him "That was incredible I didn't even notice that...I'm Jeremie." "It was nothing, I'm Eddie nice to meet you."said Eddie with a satisfied look that he was noticed by the seemingly popular group."Hi,I'm Odd and this is Ulrick."said Odd smiling. "Hi"said Eddie with that same satisfied look."I have to go to drama class, I like to be early" "Our friend Yumi is in that class" said Ulrich "Black haired girl, black colthes, and shoes?"asked Eddie. "Yup." said Odd happily. "I saw her, I guess I'll go and meet her." He walked out of the class. "Should we tell him?" asked Ulrich wondering. "Let's let Yumi meet him too before we decide." said Jeremie. 


	2. Love at First Sight

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight  
  
After Drama class Eddie sought out the black haired girl. Before he found Yumi,she found Eddie. Eddie didn't realize that Yumi was approaching him. "Hi" she said Eddie looking the other way. "Oh hi" Eddie said now looking at Yumi."I uh I met your friends in,in Miss Herts class they told me to t-talk to you." said Eddie,when he looked at her his stomach tied up in knots."Could you show me around the school later and um,help me find my dorm?" "Sure!!! I mean okay" said Yumi her stomach too, now tied up in knots. "Do you know where the gym is?"asked Yumi. "Yeah." "Okay meet you at the-the gym" said Yumi excited. "Ok see you then." said Eddie as he gulped. Yumi started to walk away when she turned around "You want my cell phone number in case you get lost?" she asked. "SURE!!! uh, I mean ok." Eddie said he knew what Yumi really ment.As they exchange numbers Yumi blushed a little. Then they walked away Eddie mumbled "YES" except it wasn't like a mumble it was more like a shout. Yumi heard and Eddie knew it. Yumi blushed, alot. Later at the gym Eddie was waiting for Yumi. About five minutes later he saw Yumi turn the corner."Sorry, I'm a little late. said Yumi apologizing,"I was talking to Jeremie, you said you've met him?" "Yeah" Eddie said "Could you show me my dorm first, I'm tired of lugging everything around with me, the principal said that I would be bunking with two other people,he said he had already put an extra bed in the room. Yumi thought "Odd and Ulrick got an extra bed yesterday." "What is your dorm number?" Eddie gave Yumi the slip of paper ,written on it was his dorm number. "Your dorm is with Ulrick and Odd."said Yumi"I'll take you there."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Jeremie!" "Yes Aelita" "I can feel pulsations! X.A.N.A has launched an attack! I'll try and locate the tower." said Aelita worried. "Okay Aelita I'll lauch a sc-." Suddenly the power went out and all the light bulbs shattered. "Aelita ,Aelita!!!" yelled Jeremie into the blank computer screen. "I'll call Yumi, Odd and Ulrick." he thought.  
  
Now at the dorms...  
  
"This is your dorm room" said Yumi as she knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice from inside. Eddie opened the door to find Odd listening to music. As he took his headphones off he said "So this is our dorm buddy!" Suddenly Odd's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said "Ok we're on are way." "You know who's woken up!" Said Odd. "What who?" asked Eddie confused. "Tell Jeremie that we are gonna tell him."Jeremie, were bringing Eddie to the factory." "Ok," Bye," said Odd as he ended the call. "What is the factory? What's going on?" asked Eddie more confused then before."You go ahead I'll explain things to Eddie." "Ok, I'll get Ulrich too."Said Odd running out the door. "What is going on?" Suddenly the entire city blacked out ,and the light, bulbs blew "Oh no, it's not just half the school anymore" said Yumi as she gasped. The ground started to shake. "Ok I'll start explaining follow me." said Yumi,grabbing Eddie's ,hand as she pulled him out the door they both blushed and they shut the door.  
  
At the factory...  
  
"Ok,Odd are you ready to make the plunge?" asked Jeremie. "I'm ready Einstien." "Transfer ,Scanner ,Virtualization!!! As he was appearing on the virtual landscape, he heard a voice in his head. "Odd, Odd! their was a major error in the transfer cause by the power outage ,the electrons in the scan-" He was inturrupted "In english, Jeremie" "You have no arrows and only 50 life points left!!!! 


	3. Showoff

Chapter 2 Showoff  
  
"Jeremie I'm no use here in Lyoko." said Odd in despair. "Yes you are act like you have arrows to distract the monsters ,escort Aelita to the tower , jump in front of the lasers there are alot of things you can do." yelled Jeremie "Odd I heard about the situation." said Aelita worried for his safety. "Aelita what's wrong?" asked Odd confused. "Remember when X.A.N.A disconected the scanner from the controls?" asked Aelita. "That's when if we got materialized we're gone forever." "The power outages are making diffi-" "Hold that thought RUN!!!" Odd yelled to Aelita. Seven Wasps and two Roachsters were approaching them at an incredible speed. "I'll take care of them" "Aelita you're crazy!!! Jeremie yelled into his mike. Aelita knelt down, she started glowing. Suddenly a crack appeared on the snow covered ground. A huge wall with spikes on top started coming through the crack the monsters just above them the spikes suddenly jerked upward piercing the wasps and one roachsters. Leaving one roachster left but it couldn't get past the wall that appeared moments ago. "So what were you saying?" asked Odd as if nothing ever happened. Aelita startled from the previous situation replied "Same thing here." "WHAT!!!!!" Odd now infuried at Jeremie."YOU ARE TELLING ME TO JUMP IN FRONT OF LAZERS WHEN I COULD GET KILLED??!!" "Well I uh." jeremie studdered thinking of what to say. "I know that Aelita is important to you but you didn't tell me??!! "I uh I was going to when it was important." "A swarm of monsters were coming, I was ready to jump in front of them to save Aelita and you didn't tell me??!!" Jeremie took his earpeice off. " Jeremie? Jeremie! are you listening to me?,Jeremie!!!" The freight elevater stopped at the computer room." What's going on in Lyoko?" Ulrick said worried "I'll send you to Lyoko don't get materialized or you'll be lost forever. His voice was monotoned. "Okay" "Ulrick I'm sending you to the polar region go to the scanners." Ulrick stepped into the freight elevator and took it to the scanner room. He stepped into the scanner and was virtualized.  
  
Outside the factory...  
  
"...and only Aelita can deactivate the towers that X.A.N.A has activated to stop him, once she does that, a program takes us back in time before the attack and we start the day over and only we remember what happend." said Yumi as she took a breath. "Amasing" "I know Lyoko is amasing." she replied. "No it's not that it's well... that you can be smart and beautiful at the same time."Eddie was blushing a little. "Um...Eddie the school prom is next week do you...are you going?"Yumi said blushing slightly more then Eddie. "I don't have a date so I was planning on watching." "You wanna go with me?" Yumi was beet red and was extreemly nervous. "I'd love to Yumi I'll pick you up at eight?" "That would be great." Yumi was going in for the kiss when X.A.N.A took his attack up a notch. The ground started shaking longer and more intense then last time. Eddie grabbed Yumi's Hand and took her inside the ground was stable for the moment. "Now?" she asked."Now." They drew nearer and Yumi tried again. When their lips touched the world stopped for Yumi X.A.N.A was at bay and everything was fine. The kiss lasted for a good thirty seconds until the ground shook again. " We have to get to Lokio." Yumi didn't bother correcting him, she still gased into his brown eyes, at least until the ground shook once more and the windows broke. "Let's go"she said leading him to the elevator. While they were on their way to the computer room the ground shook so intensly that the elevator instantly stopped.The force of it stopping at full speed made them fall. Yumi fell first, then Eddie. Eddie's knees and forehead were bleeding.Unfortunatly Yumi was unconcious, her head in a pool of blood. Eddie instantly turn his head to Yumi who was lying next to him. Both of their cell phones shattered on the floor.He knew he had to be strong for both of them....  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
"Aelita hide behind the rocks!" Ulrick shouted as he hit another crab. He was horribly out numbered there were four crabs and a megatank. "Triplacate!" one of his two clones were shot imediatly but the other two quickly finished the rest of the crabs leaving the megatank."Fusion!" The clone fused with the real ulrich almost instantly. The mega tank was charging it's destructive laser wall when "Impact!" Ulrick stuck his sword right into the target. "Game Over X.A.N.A" He whispered to the megtank as it exploded."C'mon the tower's this way!!!" yelled Aelita running towards where the pulsations converge. "Hurry Aelita Yumi and Eddie aren't answering their cell phones they're in danger!" Jeremie said finally putting his earpiece on.  
  
Back at the Freight Elevator...  
  
"Yumi,Yumi wake up please!!!" "E-Eddie I was looking forward t-to our date..." "I was too, we can still go if you stay awake. " "I'm sorry Eddie..." Her pulse slowed to a stop when a familier white light threw itself over them. "Ready for at trip to the p-past Eddie?"  
  
At School before X.A.N.A attack.  
Eddie just came out of Drama class bored with the same day as before.Yumi walked up to him."Did you hear what I said in the elevator?" "Yes" "I ment it" "I know Yumi"  
  
End of chapter 2 


	4. Love Affair

Chapter 3 Love Affair  
  
1 week later ...  
  
After Drama class was lunch. The whole gang was their but Eddie." Where's Eddie?" asked Odd."He doesn't eat much."replied Yumi."It's a personnal matter 'cause he wouldn't tell me." "You would know" Ulrich said sounding angry. Yumi just turned her head, got up, threw out her trash, whispered somthing in Odd's ear, and walked out of the lunch room. "You've done it now Ulrich." "Yeah Ulrich," Jeremie said "Can't wait for what you think of next" Odd completely ignored Jeremie. "C'mon Odd that was last week." Odd ignored Jeremie again.He threw out his uneaten food, and went to his dorm.  
  
At Eddie's dorm...  
  
Eddie was laying down on his full sized bed, in his extra large room, watching his 63' TV.  
  
Flash Back...  
  
"Okay...almost there." Eddie said as his family's personnal laborers lifted the TV through the opened two story window. "Almost, Almost... got it! Ok boys I'll take it from here." Eddie pulled the extreemly heavy TV to the spot where he wanted it, sat down, and turned it on.  
  
Normal Time...  
  
He heard his doorbell, "Ding Dong." "Come in." Yumi let herself in. "It's so nice that the principal allowed you to have all your own stuff and the largest dorm in the school. What'd you tell him?" "I told him that I'd pay him double the normal rate."Eddie sighed. "So much for trying to live like the other kids. "This is the last dorm availible for either gender, you know that right Eddie?" "Yeah, Yumi um... I'd pay if you wanted me as your dormmate I'm gonna get rid of this bed tommorrow for a king size, that should be able to sleep both of us." he replied. "Really?" Yumi said extreemly excited. "Sure, the pincepal does allow mixed gender dorms if it's the last available right?" "Yeah." "Call your parents see if you can, I'll take care of the principal." "I think I'll ask them after school, can I watch TV with you?" "Sure Yumi, turn on whatever you want"  
  
At Jeremie's dorm...  
  
"Connection..."Jeremie said as Aelita appeared on the screen."Hello Jeremie...what's wrong?" "Oh nothing Aelita...Odd's-" "Still mad at you?" "Yes Aelita, don't rub it in" "Sorry Jeremie, do friends really stay mad at each other for that long?" "Sometimes" "Hey Aelita, do you want to go to the prom with me?" "Really Jeremie? That would be great" "Aelita I'm losing the connection, see you at the fac-" The connection was lost...  
  
At Odd and Ulrich's dorm...  
  
"Odd, I can't believe she'd do this to me." "Calm down Ulrich, you should be happy if she's happy." "Yeah, well I'm not, Yumi could be in danger what if he'll hurt her?" "He won't, Eddie's a nice guy and besides, clearly he loves Yumi, he wouldn't hurt her." Odd changed the subject."What'll you think Samantha'd like more this one or...this one?" "Odd you never cease to amaze me." "Yeah well I never cease to amaze myse-" beep beep. Ulrich's cell reiceved a text message, it read "Meet at fact. Aelita matter. J." "Odd we're going to the factory, Aelita's getting materialized." "For what?" "I don't know Odd." "Well as long as it's for Aelita and not Jeremie."  
  
At Eddie's dorm...  
  
"Eddie,I better get going I have to get ready for the prom." "Ok, I better get ready too" Eddie replied as he began to take off his shirt. "Ok, bye." As Yumi was leaving the room. Both their cells got a text message. "Change of plans, we're going to the factory" "I brought my own skateboard so I don't have to walk, let's go."...  
  
At the Factory...  
  
"I've set the timer to two minutes, ready Aelita?" "Yes Jeremie" "Timer start!" Jeremie ran to the elevator,and pushed the button for the scanner room, in less than a minute he reached his destination.About thirty seconds later, the elevator went down the shaft, and the one that came from above held Yumi and Eddie. "Did we miss anything?" "No Yumi,you didn't" Ulrich replied sounding mad."What's his problem?" "He's still mad that we're going to the prom together, that's all" A white light leaked out of one of cracks in the scanner, the thick scanner doors opened."Hi Jeremie" Jeremie tryed to hold his excitment. Aelita got off the scanner floor, a little disorented, she hugged Jeremie."I have to get ready for tonight, let's go Jeremie." Everyone got into the elevator, and Jeremie pushed the button for the main room... The elevators heavy doors opened "Gotta go find out what Sam will like better, bye!" Everyone said their goodbyes and left, except Yumi. It was raining hard so, Yumi waited five minutes to wait for it to clear up. The storm got worse, she decided to go. When she was outside the factory she thought "It's now or never," she dialed Eddie's number.  
  
In the Sewers...  
  
"Eddie hello, earth to Eddie your cell's ringing." "Oh sorry Odd, I didn't notice" "Your a worse daydreamer than me." Eddie scowled at Odd and answered his cell."Hello?" "Hi Eddie, it's Yumi" "Oh,hi Yumi um...what's wrong?" "Here we go again." Eddie scowled at Odd again. Odd knew that he should shutup so he did."Well Eddie, I-I have to tell you somthing, somthing very important." "Yes,what?" "I-I'm in love with you, Hearing your name brightens up my day even if I'm angry, I feel safe when I'm around you, seeing you makes me want to run to you." Yumi blurted out. Eddie dropped his cell phone and took off running...  
  
At the entrance to the Factory...  
  
Yumi heard Eddie's cell phone drop to the floor. She fell to her knees, tears running down her face "He doesn't love me back...I lost..." Just then something pinned her to the ground. She tryed to figure out what brushed her lips just briefly "I love you too, Yumi" Eddie said on top of her. They continued to kiss. Yumi wouldn't let go of him, for her it felt that if she let go he'd drift away forever, so they just kept kissing and holding on to each other as the droplet's of water fell on top of them...  
  
An hour later at the prom...  
  
"Eddie, Yumi you're late" said Jim at the door, "Have fun." The gym was fillled with people.Yumi managed to spot Odd and Samantha dancing next to Jeremie and Aelita, but then something caught her eye Ulrich dancing with Emily. A slow song turned on, almost every couple went onto the dance floor."What are you waiting for let's go." Yumi pulled Eddie onto the dance floor, they danced. Two minutes later when the song was about to end, the music stopped. Almost instantly a loud bunch of screeches went on. "What the? X.A.N.A! Jeremie we have to go!!!"Aelita said, fear in her eyes. Just then everyone but Odd, Ulrich , Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Eddie were put into a trance. "Samantha? Hello?, WOO HOO!!!! uh oh RUN!!!!"  
X.A.N.A's new army started to attack them... 


	5. The Attack

A/N:I decided to do author notes. I'm sorry for not updating for a while. chapters 5-8 will be up soon. The way I write is, I write a few chapters in a notebook as a sloppy copy, then I proofread, then I type a chapter a day in the computer and make it better, and then publish it here. So you can understand why it takes so long, and my internet being down didn't help either, so enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: The Attack  
  
"Oh no, they're catching up!" "Calm down Odd stay focused!"Eddie yelled almost like he was scolding him.Yumi being the fastest runner got to the manhole first and opened it. "Go, Go, Go," "You heard Yumi hurry!" Everyone slid down the ladder but Yumi and Eddie."Ladies first." Yumi slid down the manhole followed Eddie he shut the lid to nthe manhole. "We're still not safe, keep going!" Eddie yelled to the others frantically. They rode faster than they ever had rode to the factory, Aelita was on the back of Jeremie's scooter.  
  
At The Factory...  
  
"Get ready guys! You're going to the forest! Odd, Ulrich, Aelita you're first, than Yumi and Eddie. "What do you think we are stupid? Just transfer us!!" yelled Odd in the scanner. "Okay, Okay" Jeremie was doing his usual virtualization catch phrase than Eddie asked Yumi "I'm a little afraid, what's gonna happen in the scanner?" "There's nothing to worry about, just follow Jeremie's instructions and you'll be fine." "You guys are next, get in the scanner, and get ready to go to Lyoko." Eddie and Yumi went into the scanners, the heavy doors close. Eddie was extreemly nervous. "Transver Yumi, transver Eddie, scanner Yumi, scanner Eddie, virtualization!!!"  
  
On Lyoko.  
Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were waiting by a tree, when Eddie and Yumi was appearing on the virtual landscape. Eddie landed on his knees, while Yumi did a perfect landing. Eddie was now bird-like. He had three pairs of angel-like wings, covered in a thick layer of feathers, each one wider than the last.His shirt was yellowish with an upside-down X.A.N.A. symbol on it (against X.A.N.A.) and a layer of feathers for sleeves. His pants were yellow with white lines curling on it. His feet were now aposable talons so he could easily run. On the back of his shirt was an extra long sword case, inside a double sided sword, with a jewel in the center. His ability was obvious, flight. "Finally"Odd sighed out,"What took you so long? Oh wait don't tell me, let me guess, Jeremie took his time!!!" "Be quiet Odd, come on we have to find the tower, so Aelita can deactivate it" "Ulrich's right, let's go." said Aelita, already running to where the pulsations converge.  
  
At the sewers...  
  
X.A.N.A.'s new army was halfway throughthe sewer's when they started to pick up the pace. Every member of X.A.N.A.'s army was running at maximum speed toward the factory.  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
"No wait stop, there are no monsters in sight, and the tower's right over there, this has to be a trap." "Yumi you were right four, monster's coming your way! they just registered as 3 megatanks and a crab." "Okay, Thanks Jeremie, I'll fly up into the trees for a surprise attack, I'll get Aelita up there just to be safe." Eddie grabbed Aelita's hand and flew up into a nearby tree. "Here comes the welcme comitee!" The Megatanks were about a half a mile off along-side a crab. "Laser arrows!" Odd shot the crab with uncanny accuracy, destoying it instantly. The mega tanks were there by now, they opened and started charging. "Now" Eddie flew out of the trees and two megatanks turned toward each other, as Eddie landed between them.He stuck each side of his sword into each of the targets as the megatanks fired. Eddie was materialized and the 2 megatanks exploded.  
  
At the scanner room...  
  
Light leaked out of the metal doors and they opened revealing an exaughsted Eddie on the floor of the scanner gasping for air. "Eddie get up here!" Jeremie said as X.A.N.A.'s army banged on the inside of the locked elevator doors. "Take the long way, the elevator's locked. Eddie started to climb the ladder that led to the computer room.  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
"Impact!" Ulrich stuck his sword into the target taking out the last megatank. Aelita jumped down from her tree hideout and they ran to the tower that was a mile off.  
  
In the computer room...  
  
"Oh no" Jeremie yelled,"X.A.N.A.'s manipulating the controls he's unlocking the door!" Five seconds later the elevator door opened revealing the whole school ,leaded by a thick black smoke. "Uh oh, come on Jeremie we have to go!!!"  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
Aelita was in the tower she put her hand on the panel and entered the code...  
  
At prom, before X.A.N.A. attack...  
  
"I know what you're going to say Yumi." "Good, than you know what I'm about to do too." Yumi pulled Eddie onto the dance floor next to Ulrich and Emily and they danced. When the song was over they kissed, Ulrich now filled with jealousy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N:  
  
I'll give you guys a spoiler, don't worry, I'll update soon.  
  
"Hey Odd after lunch, I need to tell you something important, meet me at the manhole after lunch, Aelita has to be in on this too." Eddie told Odd nervously. 


	6. Sheer Facts

Chapter 6:Sheer Facts

Three weeks later  
  
Yumi woke up earlier than Eddie, at six. She decided to take a shower in the bathroom Eddie's family's laborers built last week. She went to the bathroom,and closed the door. She stripped down and got in.  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
"I just hope Ulrich doesn't find out about me and Eddie's relationship and how it evolved." After Yumi was done with her shower she dried off and picked up her clothes "Oh no I forgot my top!" She then peeked out the door to see if Eddie was awake, he wasn't. She put on the clothes that she did have, and snuck out the door. Yumi tip-toed to her dresser drawer and opened it. When she was looking for a top that matched her outfit, something grabbed her hand." When she turned around Eddie was there, holding her hands down.  
  
Normal...  
  
Eddie, who didn't notice at first that Yumi had nothing on from her waist up, was blushing more than she had ever seen him. "Yumi I'm sor-" "Not a word" "Your top is over there, on the bed, I got it out for you." "Well, you can stop staring now." Eddie, hearing that was beet red. "Sorry, I um...I couldn't help it." Eddie embarrassed let go of her hands. Yumi put on her shirt. "Remember, not a word especially to Ulrich, okay?" "Yumi, you know that I can't keep a secret, even a little one, it's impossibe for me to keep my mouth shut forever."  
  
Flashback...  
  
"I couldn't believe that Emily, she told me that she really like Ulrich and has a crush on well...you Odd" "What!?" Odd was shocked. Emily walked up to them. "Hi Ulrich, Odd what's going on?" "You um.. you" Odd couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Emily instantly knew what had happened, it was like she heard Eddie say it. She smacked Eddie. "You tell anyone else," Emily then pointed at Yumi," even Yumi won't recognize you." She stormed off.  
  
Normal Time...  
  
"Try" they both went out the door. One headed for Ms.Herts, the other actors class.  
  
At Ms. Herts class...  
  
As usual, no one in class but Jeremie was paying attention. "Odd?" "I'm trying to take notes, Eddie " "No your not, your drawing a picture of Kiwi next to Aelita." On his desk, lay a piece of paper, a rough drawing of Kiwi was in Lyoko, apparently in the desert, standing next to a very detailed picture of Aelita, it was perfect. "Yeah, but that's my cover story if Ms.Herts comes to check to see if we're paying attention." "Meet me at the manhole, after lunch, Aelita has to be in on this too." said Eddie nervously. "Okay what's this abou-" "Odd please" Ms. Herts yelled as she continued the lesson on quantum physics.  
  
After lunch at the manhole...  
  
Odd was leaning on a nearby a tree when Eddie ran through the tall bushes, his laptop in hand."Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich are on our trail, we can't let them hear!" They quickly slid down the already opened manhole, Eddie closed the lid. "If we throw their skateboards and scooter in the water they won't be able to follow." Just when the last skateboard was thrown, and they were on theirs when light flooded down the ladder."Odd, Go!" Even though they knew they didn't have to they went as fast as they could towards the factory.They reached they end of the sewers, and climbed the ladder.  
  
At the factory, in the computer room...  
  
"Okay this shouldn't be too hard" Odd said sarcastically. Eddie got up into the chair, he put the earpieace on, and press a few buttons."Um...hello?" Aelita's face appeared on the screen "Oh, hello Eddie...what's wrong?" "Aelita, quick, lock all the doors to the factory." "But, why?" "Do it!"  
  
At the entrance to the factory...  
  
The doors seemed to lock themselves. "They locked the doors." "Can you get them open Jeremie?" "Yes but, Yumi, it'd take hours"  
  
At the computer room.  
"...And that's when I grabbed her hands,she knew it was me, but she turned around anyway,she did that fake blush and didn't try and pull away." "Wow, Eddie, if she did all that you said she-" "I know what it means, Odd" Eddie cut him off from saying it. "What do you mean?" Eddie than whispered into the mike."No! Don't do it it's wrong, and you know it." "I know but..." "If you do I'll-I'll tell Ulrich" "No, c'mon Aelita I was just kidding." "Good" "Do what you think is right, oh and thanks for telling me and Aelita first." "I don't plan to tell anyone else, so you have to keep it a secret." They both nodded. "I'll tell you why I picked both of you, Odd, I picked you because your good with the girls," Eddie continued, "Aelita, I picked you because you have an acute sense of right and wrong." "Okay, let's unlock the doors before they do something drastic." "Good idea, Odd." Aelita hacked the system again.  
  
At the entrance to the factory...  
  
The doors unlocked. "Finnaly" Jeremie moaned. I'd like to hear him talk his way out of this one." Ulrich mumbled...


	7. What's going on?

Chapter 6 What's Going On?  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Jeremie asked angrily. "You locked us out there for fifteen minutes!" "Aelita what's going on?" "Jeremie, I-I was installing the communication program on Eddie's laptop,so he could talk to me and if you weren't there I could tell Eddie if there was a X.A.N.A. attack." "Then why were the doors locked?" "There was probably a glitch in my laptop's system, since it was directly connected to the factory's system, the giltch must of past on and locked the doors." "Hmph" Ulrich mumbled. "Well I was going to try out the new antibody program on Aelita, we really think It will work this time!" "You'll have to go to Lyoko, to make sure Aelita's protected and perfectly fine while the program is running." "Sure! I'll go!" "Odd your'e gonna have to go take Yumi and Odd with you I'm gonna stay here with Jeremie just incase Aelita's program needs to be modified, to accept the new immune system she's getting." "Good, Eddie you moniter the virus, I'll need all the help I can get."  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Okay, are you guys ready to make the plunge, cause your headed to the mountains." asked Eddie over the PA system. "Make it so number one!" "Odd you watch to much Star Trek." Eddie said smiling. "Transfer-" Hey Jeremie? can I say it this time?" "Well uh, sure." "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner, Virtualization!"  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
Aelita was sitting on a rock waiting for the arrival, and sure enough three beings started appearing on the digital, virtual landscape. "Jeremie they have arrived" "Okay, there was no problem in the transfer" Eddie double checked. "Yup, they should be all perfectly fine." "They are, Jeremie can start the problem." Odd,Ulrich and Yumi were now fully virtualized and now waiting. Ulrich was looking at Yumi, Yumi was looking down, Odd had his eye on Aelita with a smile on his face. "Aelita stand still" "I'll try Jeremie" "Forget that, guys watch out three monsters coming up on Aelita's right." Eddie yelled into Jeremie's mike. "He must know what wer'e planning to do, Odd you take the left one, I'll take the middle, Ulrich take the right." Just then three crabs came running towards them. Yumi quickly threw her fan at the one she designated as hers destroying it before any damage could be done. Ulrich, who was still busy paying attention to Yumi, let his crab slip right by him, It's target Aelita. The crab came right in front of Aelita, charging it's laser."Aelita!!" yelled Odd noticing, he ran faster than he ever did and slid in front of the crabs multiple lasers. "Aelita run!!!" Odd was in pain as he said it. He shot the crab that threatned him moments ago, destroying it.Yumi was hit by Odd's crab, but Ulrich, as fast as if it was a reflex, jumped up and stuck his sword in the target. Ulrich unable to escape the blast took heavy damage. "Yumi are you okay?" Yumi saw he was in great pain. "Yes." "Odd seven arrows." Jeremie looked at another screen."Odd 20 lifepoints,Ulrich 10, Yumi 60 left." "More good news?" "Yup, Aelita has to be reprogrammed, more monsters coming, the list goes on, and on."Eddie replied so Jeremie didn't have to. "Oh and those other monsters just registered as two megatanks and a block." You could see the far off monsters, coming towards them. The cube fired as Odd launched a fleet of arrows.The arrows struck true, and they laser hit Ulrich, sending one to oblivion and the other hurtling back to earth.  
  
At the Scanner room...  
  
The thick scanner doors opened revealing a dissapointed Ulrich. He stepped out of the scanner and walked for the elevator.  
  
At the computer room...  
  
The elevator rose and opened, Ulrich tired from Lyoko, walked over to where Jeremie and Eddie were at the computer. "Things are getting rough, go to Lyoko" "Tell Aelita, once your there, that she has been repogramed so now allI have to do is modify the program." Eddie respectfully nodded to both of them, and ran for the elevator.  
  
At the scanner room...  
  
Eddie walked into the scanner Ulrich was in just moments ago. "I'll tell them your on your way, Transfer Eddie, Scanner, Virtualization!"  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
Just when X.A.N.A.'s reinforcements arrived, a forth being started to materialize on the virtual landscape. "Eddie watch out!" Yumi yelled as the megatank fired, Eddie in is path. Eddie threw his sword right at the target,destroying the megatank. But he was thrown back from the laser wall, the now destroyed, megatank fired earlier."Eddie 40 lifepoints, Odd you have no arrows, another round of monsters on there way,X.A.N.A.'s not backing down this time." Eddie picked up his sword,"I'll pry open the megatank,Yumi destroy it with your fan once it's open." Eddie ran up to the mega tank and stuck his double-sided sword in the crack connecting the two halfs together. He didn't have to do the rest, the megatank opened and started charging."DIE" Eddie yelled divirting from plan as he stuck his sword into the target the same moment Yumi did. He got away before the megatank exploded."Don't celebrate yet the next monsters are five minutes away, hornets all armed with lasers, two with poisen." "Aelita, Jeremie said he's done with the reprograming, he's modifying the anti-bodies to only target the virus, right now." "That's right Eddie and your lifepoints are,Yumi 40, Eddie 30, Odd 10." "Odd you have the lowest lifepoint count so you stay here, you can destroy at least one of the hornets,Yumi, Aelita ,and I will head for a deactivated tower." "Okay get going, Jeremie, could you refill my arrows? I'm running a little low." "Odd you have arrows,Eddie your ready to fly there is a tower south by southwest from you,and the monsters four minutes away." Eddie grabbed Aelita and started to fly, Yumi not to far under them... 


	8. Error

Chapter 7 Error  
  
"Look a tower!" said a relieved Aelita. Eddie signaled to Yumi where the tower was and she shifted direction.  
  
On Lyoko, where Odd is...  
  
"Take that you horrible beast!" Odd shot all his arrows at once. Three were hit directly at the target, and were destroyed, the last damaged. "Odd the hornet only has 80 left, unfortunatly you left the one with the poisen, and I am reloading the one last arrow I'm allowed to give you." Odd dodged the lasers the hornet fired, all but one. "Odd just 5 lifepoints left, and you have your arrow." "I have to make this one count" Odd thought. Just then he had a vision. The hornet took this time to shoot him in the chest. As soon as the laser hit him, his vision stopped, only halfway through. "Oh great," he mumbled as he dissapeared.  
  
At the scanner room...  
  
Odd jumed out of his scanner the second it opened, despite the slight headache he had, and ran as fast as his legs would take him to the freight elevator.  
  
At the computer room...  
  
The frieght elevator stopped, and again, the second the doors opened,Odd came running out towards Jeremie, Ulrich nearby playing Zelda on Odd's, conviently place, gameboy. "Jeremie!!!!" Odd yelled running towards the blonde haired boy, "I had a vision before I was materialized, well half of one, anyway, Aelita! is she okay?" " Yes she's fine Odd," Jeremie checked her lifepoint count and her computer code.  
"Why?" "In my vision Aelita was glowing a fine gold and dissapeared! but, it wasn't like she was materialized, she was just gone!"  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
"Oh no, X.A.N.A.'s lauched an attack!"Aelita thought, as pulsations appeared on the ground, Aelita and the others could feel the strong pulsations headed away from the tower.  
  
In the computer room...  
  
"I'm telling you Aelita's indanger, do something!" "Look Odd , nothing's wron- Odd?" Odd headache intesified, forming into somthing much worse then a migrane. His head was now pounding, he couldn't help but feel dizzy. "Odd this better not be a joke 'cause we're not laughing." "Ulrich, I don't think this is a joke." Just then Odd fell to the floor, unconcious. Aelita's face appeared on the screen, "Jeremie X.A.N.A's launched an attack we're on are way now." before they could tell Aelita what happened to Odd, her face dissapeared. "I'm gonna take him to the infirmiry, you keep an eye on things." Jeremie went to the elevator and headed for school.  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
They were already halfway to the tower when, the hornet Odd failed to defeat showed up on Ulrich's screen."Guys, hornet, be careful, Yumi" "Ulrich, it's okay I'll defend Yumi." Ulrich was severly insulted by that. Aelita, noticing his reaction to Eddie's perposly aggravating reply, she asked "Where's Jeremie?" "He's with Odd at the infirmiry Aelita, he past out, I think X.A.N.A.'s after him" Just then, the hornet appeared again on the screen. "Here it is again, get ready." The hornet charged from behind a mountain. "Get behind Yumi, Aelita." With that Eddie took flight.  
  
At the Infirmiry...  
  
"...then he just passed out!" "Calm down Jeremie, I'll try to do somthing" Jeremie's cell recieved a text message,it read:"Odd's sickness was X.A.N.A." Jeremie was shocked. "Major head trauma" said Dorothy now worried. "The damage could be perminant, he's in a coma." She picked up the phone and called an ambulance. 


	9. Emergency!

A/N:This chapter isn't much so enjoy it's small level of enjoyment. My internet has decided to not connect for a while so sorry for the waitoo. The next chapter isn't coming for a while, between school, homework, and a small job I'm getting, I can't type with all that going on so when I get spare time I'll update. Anyway Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Emergency  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
"Yumi, 20 lifepoints left, the hornet just sprayed poisen becareful on your left Eddie!" Yumi threw her fan but, the hornet dodged it. "Yumi watch out!" Eddie yelled as the lasers the hornet was charging were shot out at an incredible speed. Yumi wasn't ready to dodge the lasers so she stood there waiting for the, oh so familiar, burning sensation. Just then Eddie pushed her out of the way, letting a few lasers hit him. "Eddie 20 left!" Eddie, in anger that Yumi was almost hurt, slashed the hornet in half. "Yumi are you okay?" "Yes," "I'm glad to hear that, let's get going, if X.A.N.A.'s in on this, Odd's in trouble." They ran towards the activated tower.  
  
At the Emergency room...  
  
"His lungs are shutting down, get this kid oxygen now!" the doctor yelled. "Brain wave activity dropping, we're losing him!" Jeremie sat outside the room, devistated, he knew that if Odd left on that table he'd never get to say how sorry he was of sacrificing his life over Aelita's...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Jeremie I'm no use here in Lyoko." said Odd in despair. "Yes you are act like you have arrows to distract the monsters ,escort Aelita to the tower , jump in front of the lasers, there are alot of things you can do." yelled Jeremie "Odd I heard about the situation." said Aelita running towards him and extreemly worried for his safety. "Aelita what's wrong?" asked Odd confused. "Remember when X.A.N.A disconected the scanner from the controls?" asked Aelita. "That's when if we got materialized we're gone forever." "The power outages are making diffi-" "Hold that thought RUN!!!" Odd yelled to Aelita. Seven wasps and two roachsters were approaching them at an incredible speed. "I'll take care of them" "Aelita you're crazy!!!" Jeremie yelled into his mike. Aelita knelt down, she started glowing. Suddenly a crack appeared on the snow covered ground. A huge wall with spikes on top started coming through the crack, the monsters just above them, the spikes suddenly jerked upward piercing the wasps and one roachsters. Leaving one roachster left, it couldn't get past the wall that appeared moments ago. "So what were you saying?" asked Odd as if nothing ever happened. Aelita startled from the previous situation replied "Same thing here." "WHAT!!!!!" Odd now infuried at Jeremie."YOU ARE TELLING ME TO JUMP IN FRONT OF LAZERS WHEN I COULD GET KILLED?!"  
  
On Lyoko...  
  
"Guys, according to the holomap, the towers right over that humongus mountain." "Yumi, I'll fly you over ther first just incase there are any monsters on the other side." with that Eddie picked her up and flapped his wings and soon they were in the air. "Aelita monster's approaching, coming your way , I'm not entirely sure but, I think they're roachsters I know there's six though" Aelita got down on her knees and concintrated hard, finnaly she let out a breath and the ground in frout of her split and pulled apart creating a uncrossable breach near the mountains base. "Aelita 50, nice move."  
  
On the other side of the mountain...  
  
Eddie flew down and landed, letting go of Yumi's waist. "Go for the tower" Yumi turned aound and started running to the cylinder-like structure ahead of her. As soon as Eddie knew she was home free, heturned and soon was in the air. "Eddie four hornets appeared at the tip, of the mountain but the icons are transparent I don't know what it means, be careful." Eddie in mid-flight took out his weapon and landed at the tip. "Ulrich, are you sure? Nothin' here but rocks and dirt, no monsters in sight." Suddenly four hornets appeared, like they were virtualized, in a circle around him."Hey Ulrich could they do that before?" "No" "Oh great" The hornets started firing, Eddie flew up, knowing full well that he couldn't dodge them all, and turned Yumi's way, the hornets following him together in different formations firing all the while.  
  
At Aelita's side of the mountain...  
  
"Ulrich, is Eddie at least flying in the right direction?" "No, he got caught up in a X.A.N.A. trap." Aelita sat down waiting for the winged human to come to take her to the only way to save Odd. "Aelita, a very vague icon of a crab appeared on my screen, be on your guard." The roachsters arrived at the crack, they couldn't see through the mist that always shadowed the mountain region, waited for further instructions from their leader, they had no way of knowing where Aelita was on their own. A crab appeared, just as the hornets did for Eddie, and landed from the few seconds it was suspended in the air. Aelita knew it had to get it's bearings so she took off running, fully knowing that sooner or later the crab would come after her. Fortunatly for her crabs don't have the intelligence most other monsters had. The crab saw Aelita and started firing. The laser struck her in the leg. "Aelita 40!"  
  
On Yumi's side of the mountain...  
  
"Yumi hurry, Aelita just got hit twice! She only has 20 left!" Yumi threw her fan destroying the last hornet. Eddie instantly grabbed Yumi's waist and flew towards the other side, letting his real ability kick in. He went as fast as a bullet, but a pair of his wings peeled off. They were over the mountain in seconds, they went right through the crab's target, it exploded, but fortunatly they went to fast to recieve lifepoint loss. They landed next to Aelita. "Guys, Jeremie says Odd's not gonna last much longer, no time to chat about Eddie's newly found ability." Before Aelita could process the new information, Eddie grabbed her and was off.  
  
At the Emergency room...  
  
"His body functions are shutting down, his heart's stopping, clear!" The doctor pressed the difibulater against Odd's chest and quickly pulled it away. His body jerked while other nurses and doctors were frantically getting and preparing tools vital to saving his life. A familiar white light went over them, Jeremie recognized the warmth of the light and knew Odd would be okay...  
  
At the Factory, before X.A.N.A. attack...  
  
"Ready Aelita? I'm starting up the program now" Jeremie pressed the enter key. A window appeared with Aelita's basic figure in it. It zoned in on a section of her head and showed various body functions. In Lyoko, Aelita started glowing a fine gold when she dissapeared, then reappeared again, her whole body was rippling, she looked like if you just threw a rock in a pond. Then she suddenly dissapeared without a trace, but this time, she didn't come back."Jeremie?" Odd asked in a panic,"where is Aelita?" Odd was close to crying. "I don't know, Aelita's...g-gone!"

-----------------------------------------

I have a spoiler for ya it's not much but..."He's in despair, it's like the world ended for him" Eddie told them.


	10. NOTICE

NOTICE

Anyone still interested in my Fanfic I'd advise you to read the remake because unless more reviews that state something along the lines of "Yes, I want the rest of the original chapters you wrote displayed" they won't be posted. you have to be specific. If not enough reviews come in on THIS FANFIC ONLY, the rest of the original chapters I wrote WILL NOT BE SUBMMITED. Any questions ask in a review in either fanfics.

As for the remake, some miner details will change such as, monster apperances, dialog, speed that Eddie and Yumi's relationship developes, and some situations. I will add new chapters in between rewritten old ones, so if you skip a chapter you think you already read in the first one, you won't understand the rest of the story. ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE RE-WRITTEN AND NEW ONES WILL BE CREATED FROM SCRATCH. I'm doing this because my skills have improved a lot, and looking back at my past work I know I can do better. Thank you for reading this one and enjoy the new re-written A Dangerous Path!

I do not answer anymore E-mail, any questions must be subbmitted in a review and will be answered in the next chapter's Author Notes.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
